


Strawberries and Cream with a Side of Martin

by lrose20



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strawberries, plotless shameless fluffy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas partakes in a snack that involves eating it off of his younger lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream with a Side of Martin

"Douglas, I feel ridiculous," Martin complained. Captain Martin Crieff, commander of GERTI, man-with-a van, was currently naked on Douglas' black futon, wearing nothing save an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, relax Martin. You look quite lovely there," his co-pilot and recently acquired...boyfriend for lack of a better term. Martin flushed all the way to the tip of his ears and shook his head, a lock of hair falling onto his forehead in the process.

"You're just saying that," he muttered.

"Martin, I do not just say things. I mean it, you look simply ravishing. Good enough to eat," Douglas purred, kneeling beside the younger man, a mischievous smirk slowly spreading across his mouth. "In fact, I think I will."  
He reached over to the table behind him which he had purposefully made sure Martin could not see, and retrieved a pitcher from it. Martin's brow furrowed in confusion, looking with concern at the white pitcher.

"Em, Douglas...when you say eat-"

"I am not referring to the literal, Martin, for heaven's sake. I'm never letting you and Arthur watch zombie movies again," Douglas said firmly, although his exasperation was eased by the lovely sight of Martin laid out before him. "I mean I plan to eat off of you," he drawled, and then before Martin could open his mouth to question this, he'd turned the pitcher and began to pour thick cream onto Martin's thighs. Martin gasped in surprise, squirming from the sensation of the cool liquid on his warm skin.

"Wha-?" Martin's question was cut off by him shuddering; Douglas proceeded to pour cream onto his chest, allowing it to drip onto Martin's nipples, which Douglas was pleased to note were always sensitive.  
"What are you doing?" Martin managed to squeak out.

"Well you remember the pounds of strawberries Arthur gifted us with? I decided to instead of giving them all away, put some to good use."

"That's...really not very sanitary, Douglas. You could-" He whimpered and was silenced by the feeling of cream on what was definitely the beginning of an erection.

"Do I look like I care?" Douglas growled into Martin's ear, spooning some of the cream off of Martin's stomach and licking it up. He then bent down and captured Martin's mouth in a kiss, sharing the taste of the rich cream.

"Not really," Martin squeaked when Douglas finally released his mouth.

"I take it I have your permission then?" Douglas asked, lifting a bright red strawberry and waving it languidly in front of Martin's face. Martin nodded, his pupils wide and Douglas grinned, rubbing the strawberry against the cream on Martin's nipple. Martin gasped at the sensation, his cheeks flushing as Douglas took a bite of the strawberry before doing the same to his other arched his back slightly this time and Douglas chuckled, eating the rest of the strawberry before leaning down to lap the rest of the cream from those sensitive spots.

Martin whimpered, his hands fisting into the sheet on the futon, and he gasped, "Douglas"

"I take it sir approves?" Martin nodded in response, too shy to admit to it.  
That was good enough for Douglas, and he continued to work his way down Martin's body, dipping the strawberries into the cream covering Martin.  
By the time he reached the inside of Martin's thighs, the ginger pilot was gasping and whining, and was definitely sporting a completely hard erection.  
"Mm, happy to see me sir?" Douglas teased.  
Now, one of the most interesting things about seducing Martin slowly in bed was that he went from nervous and shy to needy and demanding during to course of the process. And Douglas was rather fond of it.

"I'd be happier with your mouth on me," Martin moaned, hands tugging gently on Douglas' hair to encourage him.

"Ah, well how can I refuse my captain?" Douglas asked in a husky voice, smirking and lowering his mouth and sucking the cream from Martin's erection.  
Martin moaned loudly, his hands fisting into Douglas' ever so slightly greying hair, his hips jerking up.  
Douglas pinned down Martin's hips, reaching blindly for a strawberry and placing it between Martin's lips, who proceeded to lick and nip at both the strawberry and Douglas' finger tips.  
And then without much warning other than a particularly harsh nip at Douglas' fingers, Martin came, moaning around the strawberry and back arching elegantly.  
Douglas pulled back after a moment, smiling and licking his lips. He surveyed the man underneath him, quite pleased with the sight. Martin looked thoroughly debauched; bits of cream still covered him, strawberry juice trailed from his mouth and stained lips, and his freckles were covered by a pink flush. A good day's work, Douglas thought with a grin.

"Mm, the cream was quite good but I think I prefer the cream you make even more delectable, sir."

Martin groaned, covering his face with one hand and shaking his head.  
"God, you're awful,"

"And yet..." Douglas said, pulling Martin's hand away to kiss his lips gently.

"Yes, you sod. And yet I love you"


End file.
